Elle murmura aux étoiles
by Lilyssy
Summary: Comme chaque nuit depuis ce jour tragique, elle errait dans le dédale de couloirs de la Cité, à la recherche des souvenirs formant le catalogue de son bonheur perdu. Et dans une confession ultime, elle murmura ses doutes aux étoiles, seules connaisseuses de ses sombres secrets. Shweir, terminée.


Elle murmura aux étoiles

Catégorie : Stargate Atlantis

Statut : Complete

Date : Février 2008

Genre : Angst, Romance, Oneshot

Spoilers : Au cours de la saison 3, juste après le 307 'Commun Ground', spoiler 313 'Irresponsability'

Résumé : Comme chaque nuit, elle parcourait le Dédale d'Atlantis entourée de l'obscurité, seule connaisseuse de ses sombres secrets…

Disclaimer : La franchise Stargate (univers, personnages) ne m'appartient pas et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette histoire. Cependant, cette fanfiction est la propriété de son auteur, à ne pas publier (en totalité ou en parties) sur quelque support que ce soit sans l'autorisation d el'auteur.

Notes : Cette fiction a été écrite dans le cadre d'un concours lancé sur le forum Stargate Family. Les éléments principaux étaient qu'un personnage devait mourir, et il devait également y avoir une scène d'humour ainsi que des mots à placés.

Dédicace à : Laure (pour m'avoir dit son avis et avoir supporter de lire un drame pour moi.) et Malice (que je remercie pour sa correction)

oxoOoxo

L'obscurité régnait en cette nuit glaciale. Le ciel au-dessus de la cité lui apparaissait d'un noir profond illuminé d'astre brillant à une distance titanesque de là…. Titanesque à l'échelle où elle se trouvait… Mais si insignfiante pour l'univers que cela ne lui rappelait que la misérabilité de l'espèce humaine dans ce vaste cosmos. Ses réflexions étaient sombres en ce soir d'hiver, peut-être aussi sombre que le ciel de cette même nuit, qui par la lumière de ses étoiles avait une dimension infinie, vertigineuse.

Ces lueurs si lointaine étaient devenues les compagnes de ses nuits sans sommeil depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Chaque soir d'insomnie, elle passait des heures à les observer, totalement fascinées par cette étendue obscure, si noire qu'elle en devenait hypnotique. Venait s'ajouter à cela, les deux lunes lantiennes, projetant leurs rayons d'argent sur la planète d'Atlantis. Mais en cette nuit, tout ce tableau semblait comme exagéré. Comme si l'irréalité naturelle de cette ambiance nocturne avait été accentuer, en devenant presque exubérante. Elle scrutait cela de son regard émeraude, d'un air neutre, détaché.

Elle s'éloigna de la baie vitrée de ses quartiers et se dirigea alors vers la sortie. Elle prit au passage une étoffe noire, qu'elle avait négligemment abandonné sur l'un des siège. Elle la plaça sur ses épaules et sortit de la pièce, laissant la porte se refermer derrière elle. Une fois au dehors, elle fut saisit d'une grande sensation de froid, comme si quitter sa chambre avait été de s'extirper d'un cocon protecteur. Mais c'était pour cela qu'elle était là, sortir de ce havre de sûreté qui inibait sa douleur et ses peurs dans une sensation douce-amère. Par cette décision désormais quotidienne, elle affronter l'air glacé de la nuit, seule connaisseuse de ses sombres secrets.

Comme chaque nuit, elle alait parcourir le dédale de couloir d'Atlantis… Comme chaque nuit, elle allait fuir le sommeil et ses cauchemars atroces, qui n'étaient qu'images de souffrance. Comme chaque nuit, elle marcherait sans bruit ,dans l'obscurité glaciale. Mais pour elle, cette nuit allait être différente des autres… Elle allait être la dernière. La dernière ainsi, elle, sa marche silencieuse, ses sombres secrets et les étoiles. Cette nuit serit la plus importante de toutes, la plus effrayante, la plus redoutée mais la plus libératrice….

Cette nuit, elle allait se souvenir. Affronter tout ce qui lui meurtrissait le cœur, tous ses souvenirs qui formaient le catalogue de son bonheur perdu. Elle devait affronter tout ça, pour essayer de faire la paix avec ce passé si sombre. Ce passé qui l'avait changé à jamais, dans le plus profond de son être. Ce passé qui l'avait changé elle, le grand Dr Elizabeth Weir…

Elle débuta alors son pellerinage, comme une quête de ses souvenirs heureux, assombris par un acte inhumain mais qu'elle ne pensait que juste… Mais il n'était pas encore temps de penser à cela… Cet obscure passage de son histoire viendrait bien vite, et elle voulait le repousser le plus longtemps qu'il lui était possible.

Ainsi, elle s'enquit à parcourir ces lieux, vides de vie à cette heure tardive. Vides de vie, mais pas de souvenirs… Ellle revoyait des moments heureux, d'autres moins, tous rattaché à un seul homme, à une seule âme, à un seul et unique être… Le seul et unique être qu'elle avait aimé au delà de sa vie.

Le visage de cet homme apparaissait devant ses yeux de jade. Elle le revoyaient parler, sourire, marcher, rire, l'embrasser… Elle l'imaginait à ses côtés, dans cette solitude si étouffante et meurtrière qui formait aujourd'hui sa si pitoyable existance. Elle se remémorait chaque instant passés dans les endroits qui avaient abrité leur amour. Un nouvel endroit pour un nouveau souvenir, dans un processus qui devint vite naturel, comme si sa mémoire faisait pour elle la sélection de ses instants d'amour perdu.

Elle se rendit ainsi au mess, où ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser après un long dîner passé à discuter, où ils avaient échangé de brefs regards, d'éphémères casses de leurs mains, ou de leurs pieds sous la table. Un petit jeu qui avait mené à ce premier contact qui l'avait fait à jamais basculer. Qui l'avait rendu dépendante de cet homme, de ses lèvres, de sa présence, de son amour… Ce contact qui l'avait à jamais rendu folle de John Sheppard.

Elle quitta le réfectoire, pour se rendre dans la salle de contrôle. Là, elle passa devant son bureau et fit un nouvel arrêt, car c'était un lieu particulièrement relié à John…Ils avaient échangé de nombreuses choses dans ce bureau… Des disputes, des plans de missions, des confidences murmurées à l'abri de la nuit et même un moment d'amour pur et simple… Elle sourit au souvenir de leur union charnelle, dans ce lieu impromptu… Encore l'un de ses fantasmes à lui… Idées tordues made in Sheppard… Elle secoua la tête à cette pensées, et se tourna ensuite vers la salle de contrôle. Dans ce lieu, ils n'avaient échangé que des conversations de travail. Ils y avaient pris les plus importantes décisions, pour la survie de cette cité qu'on leurs avait chargé de diriger.

Elle délaissa ce nouveau lieu et se retourna ensuite vers la salle d'embarquement. Elle s'attarda plus ici, ce lieu étant celui où tout avait changé, ce lieu qui avait abrité leur premier moment d'amour, même si cela n'avait été que par des mots et des regards. Cela s'était fait si naturellement.. Il était venu la rejoindre lors d'une nuit d'insomnie. , ils s'étaient parlé… Ils s'étianet déjà rapproché auparavant, après cette mission où il avait été torturé par Kolya et ce Wraith… Cette expérience qui avait – elle le savait – marqué le militaire au fer rouge, aussi fort qu'il puisse être. Ainsi, à nouveau dans la nuit, leur histoire était née.

Elle porta alors son regard sur la Porte des Etoiles, majestueuse ainsi face à elle. Cette invension qui lui avait tant donné… Le travail le plus importants de sa vie,. La plus grande aventure du peuple terrien… Des découvertes extraordinaires, des amis… L'homme de sa vie. Cette imposantes création lui avait aussi tout pris… Bien plus vite et plus brutalement qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. A cette sombre pensée, un pincement apparut à son cœur, une douleur pour le moment confinée mais qui allait exploser lorsqu'elle allait se rappeler de ce terrible instant… Mais comme elle se l'était dit plus tôt, elle n'en était pas encore là.

Elle quitta la salle d'embarcation pour se rendre au prochain point de son trajet nocturne. Elle passa alors devant un lei qu'elle avait homis. Elle s'y arrêta, comme figée et maintenue sur place par une force invisible. Incapable de bouger, de parler… Elle ne pouvait que regarder cette porte qui renfermait un lieu si cher à son cœur… Ce lieu qui avait abrité leur première nuit… Un souvenir délicieux, qui ranima en elle une chaleur qu'elle croyait tarrie à jamais. Et à ce souvenir précis, un sourire transcenda son visage, elle qui n'avait pas sourit depuis ces heures sombres…

xox

La porte des quartiers de John s'ouvrit derrière elle, alors qu'ils s'embrassaient avec passion depuis plusieurs secondes déjà. Leur baiser étant devenu gênant pour qui les aurait vu, les ls couloirs étant encore fréquenté à cette heure, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord silencieux de rentrer dans les quartiers du militaire.

Elizabeth frissonnait sous ses lèvres, sous les douces caresses de ses mains. Elle non plus ne restait pas inactives, et guettait les moindres réactions de son amant. Leurs baisers s'intensifiaient au fil des instants, alors que leurs caresses se faisaient plus entreprenantes. Sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte la jeune femme se retrouva démunie de son tee-shirt rouge Se ne fut que lorsque les mains de John entrèrent en contact avec sa peau qu'elle tressaillit et repris délicieusement pied à la réalité. Elle sentit l'une de ses mains effleurer le bas de son dos, dans une caresse qui éveilla le désir de plus belle au sein de son être. Elle s'enquit à retirer le tee-shirt de son amant, s'activant bientôt à la même chose que lui. D'une marche inconsciente, ils arrivèrent au lit, ou John la déposa avec délicatesse, avant de s'allonger sur elle, prenant appui sur ses bras pour ne pas peser. Il lia à nouveau ses lèvres à celle de sa compagne dans un baiser qui n'avait rien de chaste.

Ainsi débutèrent leurs échanges, le militaire ayant désormais pris le dessus. Il embrassait chaque parcelle de peau révélée à son regard, comme s'il avait voulu s'imprégner du corps de sa belle dans tous ses détails. Il fit ainsi sauter les agrafes du soutien-gorge d'Elizabeth avec dextérité, et commença une douce torture suggestive à la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Cette dernière ne savait plus où donner de la tête, sous les assauts passionnés de son amant. Mais alors que ses mains s'attaquaient au bouton de son jean, elle le stoppa, dans un geste qui frustra au plus au point son amant. Il était hors de question qu'il continue plus, alor qu'il lui avait ainsi fait perdre la tête, dans une esquise torture volontaire.

Dans un geste qui surprit le pilote, elle le fit basculer sous elle, prenant ainsi le dessus, dans tous les sens du mot. Elle le regarda d'un air mutin, alors qu'il affichait un sourire peu équivoque. Elle se pencha vers lui, captura ses lèvres. Elle s'enquit alors à la même chose que John lui avait fait 'subir', étonnant même son amant dans la précision et l'abileté de ses contacts avec son corps.

Il s'abandonna totalement à son amour et la laissa faire, pour son plus grand plaisir. Perdu dans le flot d'émotions et de sensation qu'elle lui procurait, il ne remarqua que trop tard qu'elle s'était enquise à lui retirer son jean. Le militaire se souvint alors d'un détail… D'un énorme détail…

Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer, mais plus par le désir accroissant. Il avait une soudaine sensation d'angoisse, comme lorsqu'un enfant fait une bêtise qu'il essaie de dissimuler aux yeux de ses parents, et que – dans une lenteur affligeante – il voit l'adulte s'approcher de sa faute… Il essaya de ne pas penser à tout ça, mais il sentait le regard d'Elizabeth sur lui. Dans une volonté qu'il n'aurait cru posséder, il ouvrit les yeux lentement, et vit l'expression sur le visage de sa compagne.

Elle affichait un radieux sourire, ses yeux émeraudes pétillants d'une malice enfantine, et quelque peu il devait se l'avouer – moqueuse. Son regard suivit alors celui de son amante, pour voir ce qui l'avait ainsi faite réagir. Et

c'était bien se qu'il craignait.

Au regard de jade de sa dirigeante se dévoilait un magnifique caleçon bleu à canards jaunes. Un caleçon à canards… Mais quelle idée avait-il eu… C'était – désespérément – le seul sous-vêtement qu'il lui restait de propre… Et il n'avait aucunement pensé qu'Elizabeth et lui conclurait ce soir. Il sentit le ridicule s'emparer de lui et crut bon de se justifier.

-« C'est… Le seul qu'il me restait. » lâcha til, le plus convainquant possible. « Le dernier.. » assura t'il.

-« On a rarement vu des vêtements se laver tous seuls.. » le taquina t'elle gentiment. « Le grand colonel John Sheppard qui porte des caleçons à canards… » le taquina t'elle, espiègle. « Je trouve ça tout à fait… »

-« Ridicule ? Horrible ? Affligeant ? Si embarassant que tu vas quitter cette pièce en courant ? » quémanda Sheppard, les yeux baissés.

-« Non, j'allais dire adorable. » l'interrompit sa compagne souriante. « Tout à fait adorable.. » susura t'elle en se penchant vers lui avant de capturer ses lèvres avec passion.

xox

Ces canards les avaient certes interrompus, mais n'avaient rien enlevé à la passion de leur première nuit. Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant, comme pour refouler les émotions qui menacer de surgir, mais qui n'avaient pas encore leur place dans sa quête du souvenir. Elle quitta donc ses lieux, son sourire s'étant à nouveau brisé. Elle poursuivi sa progression dans le dédale de couloirs d'Atlantis, à la recherche de moment de bonheur égarés.

Elle parcourut ainsi les couloirs pendant plusieurs minutes, ayant perdu toute notion du temps, comme si la nuit allait durer éternellement. Elle prenait son temps, savourant chaque souvenir heureux comme si c'était le dernier.

Elle se souvenait de son histoire avec John. Elle pouvait le voir, mais pas lui parler… Elle pouvait sentir sa présence alors qu'il n'était plus qu'absence désormais. Les lieux, la nuit l'entourait ne lui rappelant que cette absence… Ce manque qu'elle avait dpeuis qu'on lui avait pris l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ce froid effrayant au fond de son être, mordant, son âme, glaçant son cœur dans une mécanique lente et douloureuse.

Elle arriva alors dans l'une des grandes salles, pourtant prés des quartiers des militaires. Elle n'avait pas tant parcouru de route que ça après out. Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans le lieu, au détours d'un couloir, un souveniir lui revint instantanément. Un de ses autre s souvenirs heureux, tiré des pages de sa mémoires, comme un article présenté au télé-achat… Quelle banalisation de son passé… Affligeant.

xox

Une petite dizaine d'enfants athsosiens , ainsi que quelques atlantes et adultes du peuple de Teyla. Ils étaient venus pour l'anniversaire de Jinto qui – pour l'occasion – avait voulu le célébrer sur la cité lantienne. Après un repas copieux et animé, ils s'étaient retrouvés ici, pour écouter l'un des palpitants récits du Colonel Sheppard. Récit qui – sans surprises aucune – était censé effrayer les petits athosiens, ce qui – encore une fois – ne semblait pas être totalement le cas.

Appuyée contr le mur, aux côtés de Teyla et Rodney, Elizabeth éoutait attentivement le récit de son fiancé. Elle l'avait de nombreuses fois vu faire ça, mais elle trouvait ça aussi adorable à chaque fois… John avait une telle aise avec les enfants, elle admirait cela, et çça la confortait dans ses désirs d'enfants avec celui qui partageait sa vie dpeuis plus d'un an maintenant.

-« Alors que Sydney s'attendait à voir le terrifiant tueur dans le placard, elle se retrouva face au corps de ce pauvre Jimmy qu'elle ne savait pas encore mort. » racontait John, jouant le plus possible sur l'effet de suspense. éLa vision de son ami ainsi tué, ses yeux encore ouverts trahissant sa peur, son sang tâchant son tee-shirt et ses visscères ainsi dévoilés, elle poussa un cri de terreur qui alerta le tueur… »

Au mot 'viscères' Elizabeth avait soulevé un sourcil dubitatif et quelques uns des petits athosiens lâchèrent des 'ieurk' très expressifs. La majorité de l'assemblée avait beau avoir prés de douze ans, ils n'en étaient pas moins insensibles aux mots qui pouvaient éventuellement choqués. Mais John semblait plutôt ravi de cet effet et poursuivit son histoire menant le suspense jusqu'à la fin.

Sa compagne le regardait faire, avec un regard mi-bienveillant, mi-attendrit. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer, quelques années plus tard, à essayer de rassurer leurs enfants sur l'absence de tueur dans la maison…. Ele était prête pour cela. Elle en était arrivée à un âge où – sans être sénile – le désir d'enfants se faisait ressentir de plus en plus. Et auprés de John, elle était sûre d'avoir trouver l'homme idéal. Sa complicité naturelle avec les enfants la rendait heureuse, mais presque envieuse. Elle n'avait jamais eu cette fibre parentale innée, n'ayant jamais vraiment fait de baby-sittin, n'ayant ni neuveu et nièce, étant fille unique. John lui avait dit avoir une grande famille, et avoir toujours été entouré de plus jeunes que lui dont il devait s'occuper. Cela la rassurait beaucoup, même si elle savait qu'elle n'allait tout d emême pas laisser tomber son futur bébé ou le cogner dans un mur en le berçant…. Non, elle était prête à fonder une famille, même si cela allait changer leur vie du tout au tout… De façon irrémédiable, pour toujours. Mais cela lui semblait naturel, comme la continuité de leur histoire… Une évolution innée, présente dans lerur vie depuis le début… Un doux désir de bonheur…

Xox

Elle avait eu ses désirs, cette volonté de fonder une famille… Dans l'ignorance de leur séparation future… Elle avait rêvé de ces clichés telement pitoyables qu'on en rit quand on les voit dans les films… Des clichés pourtant rassurants… Comme un besoin de se fondre dans la masse après avoir jouer les héros dans une galaxie lointaine… Elle avait voulu ces enfants… Ce break, cette maison en banlieue pavillonnaire , cette barrière blanche… Ce chien qui dans ses rêves s'appelait Fiesta un nom tout à fait ridicule, mais auquel elle s'était attachée au fil des années…

Elle aurait voulu tout cela. Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement. Elle avait laissé place à la mort, la mort qui avait frappé sans prévenir. Un beau jour, il était parti pour ne plusjamais revenir. Son cœur avait cessé de battre à jamais… Il avait fermé les yeux, pour toujours.

Une vive douleur apparut dans son être à cet instant… Elle y était… Elle y était à cet instant douloureux. Ce souvenir déchirant qui lui mettait le cœur à vif. Elle aurait voulu avoir d'autres souvenirs, pour qu'il ne vienne jamais…

Mais voilà, elle y était désormais et ne pouvait plus faire marche arière.. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Se souvenir. Elle devait avoir les idées claires pour le lendemain... Ce jour qu'elle attendait depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant.

Elle devait se replonger dans cette douloureuse épreuve… Epreuve qui lui semblait tout simplement insurmontable. Mais elle devait en avoir la force. Elle devait le faire, pour que cela cesse enfin… Que tout prenne fin, le lendemain.

Elle prit alors une grande einspiration, comme pour se donner du courage et s'immergeant dans le souvenir le plus douloureux de sa vie. Assise sur le sol froid de la grande salle déserte, adossée au mur, elle se rappela. De chaque instant de cette ultime journée, où elle avait été séparée d elui à jamais.

Elle revit son réveil à ses côés, comme tous les matins depuis un an. Elle revit leur petit déjeuner, puis leur briefing préparant cette ultime mission. Puis, ils étaient allés se préparer, elle était retournée dans son bureau pour environ une heure, avant d'accompagner son équipe phare jusqu'à la porte des Etoiles. Le vortex s'était ouvert et elle leurs avait souhaité bonne chance, comme d'habitude. Mais John était resté en arrière, elle lui avait demandé si tout allait bien, et il avait juste répondu qu'il l'aimait. Avait-il pressenti que cette mission allait lui être fatale ? Avait-il deviné liminiscence de sa mor ? Avait-il su avant de partir ?

Comme si de rien était, elle était retournée travailler, pendant prés de trois heures, sans presque aucune interruption. Puis, le Capitaine Samuels avait une activation non-programmée de la Porte des Etoiles. Elle s'était précipitée en salle de contrôle et ils avaient reçu le code d'identification de Ronon. Puis, elle était descendu, attendant les membres de l'équipe de son fiancé. L'ex-runner franchit le vortex, accompagné de Teyla et Rodney. Mais il ny avait pas trace de John. Immédiatement, Rodney lui expliqua qu'ils avaient croisé les Geniis et que ses derniers avaient enlevé Sheppard. Ils les avaient alors reconnut comme des discidants de Kolya, et Elizabeth avait blêmit. De Kolya… Du défun Kolya… Et elle avait dés lors su qu'il fallait retrouver Sheppard le plus vite possible.

Les recherches avaient tout de suite commencé,. Radek et Rodney étaient partis pour relever les dernières adresses composées par la Porte des Etoiles de la planète où avait disparu leur homme. Cela avait pris prés de deux heures, heures qui avaient paru interminable aux yeux de la leader d'Atlantis.

Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme si elle avait su…. Comme si elle avait senti que John n'était plus…

Lorsque la dernière planète composée avait été trouvé, elle avait voulu être de l'équipe. De sauvetage. Lorne lui avait dit pensé que cela n'était pas une bonne idée, mais elle avait insisté, et après tout, c'était encore elle qui dirigeait la cité…

Ils avaient alors franchis le vortex, et avaient toruvé une planète abandonnée. Ils avaient repéré des trasses de pas, semblables à celles des Geniis, et aux rangers de John. Ils avaient suivi cette piste qui avait abouti dans une clairière. L'herbe haute était piétinée à certains endroits, signes que des hommes y avaient marché. L'atmosphère était pesante, comme si elle n'avait pas abrité la vie depuis des siècles. Les oiseaux ne chantaient pas, le vent ne soufflait plus dans les arbres. Il n'y avait qu'un pesant silence

Elizabeth menait la marche, entourée de Ronon et Evan. Et en franchissant quelques pas, ils le virent. La vision d'horreur qu'elle avait redouté, et douloureusement deviné et perçu. Le corps de John, sans vie…. Il semblait paisible… Il était inerte, étendu-là comme si'l ne s'était pas défendu. A cette vision, son cœur s'était brisé pour ne plus jamais se reconstruire. On lui avait arraché dans une violence extrême. Comme si sa vie avait soudain cessé d'avoir un sens. Comme si tout ce qu'elle avait bâti dans de rudes efforts s'était effondré en une seconde. Plus de sens… Plus d'espoir… Plus d'amour.. Plus rien, plus rien, plus rien….

Elle se revit s'avancer d'un pas lent vers le corps démuni de vie de son amant, comme si elle était attirée par lui. Elle s'était avancée et avait ainsi pu voir qu'il était blessé… Deux blessures de balles, et que ses bras étaient liés derrière son dos, avec des sortes de menottes … Son cœur, son corps s'étaient figés à cette vision dhorreur. Et alors, tout s'était effrondré sur elle, tout était devenu réel. Elle s'était littéralement écroulée, comme si le ciel lui était littéralement tombé sur la tête… Elle n'avait pas retenu l'expression de sa douleur, les larmes… Elle n'avait pas été forte cette fois…

Elle se souvenait encore de lui, allongé et sans vie, les traits presque sereins de cette douleur envolée. Il semblait vulnérable, et elle avait compris plus tard que, bien au-delà de la mort de l'homme qu'elle aimait, qu'il s'agissait d'un acte inhumain et lâche…

Ainsi attaché, les pieds et les mains liés, John n'avait pu opposer quelque forme de résistance que ce fut. Il avait tout simplement été exécuté, offert aux armes ennemies, sans décence. Ils ne lui avaient pas laissé le choix de se battre, ils l'avaient lâchement assassiné.

Elle s'était plus tard demandé pourquoi on avait osé tuer ainsi John. Pourquoi lui, qui avait sauvé tant de vies au péril de la sienne, était mort ainsi, sans dignité?….

Y avait-il seulement une manière digne de mourir? Sûrement pas… Mais la manière dont la vie lui avait été ôtée relevait tout simplement de la lâcheté pure et dure. Et Elizabeth n'avait su que bien des jours après pourquoi ils avaient fait ça.

Elle avait compris que les Geniis s'étaient ainsi vengé des pertes causées par le pilote. Que depuis toutes ses années, ils n'attendaient que l'occasion de lui tirer dans le dos pour les lui faire payer. Une simple question de revanche …

Par les informateurs dont ils disposaient, des peuples alliés pour la plupart, ils avaient eu la confirmation de l'implication des Geniis dans la mort de Sheppard. Leurs mercenaires – anciens partisans de Kolya – avaient même revendiqué cet acte, qu'ils auraient soit disant perpétré pour la vengeance de leur leader disparu. Et depuis l'annonce de cette nouvelle, un nouveau sentiment amer était apparut dans le cœur d'Elizabeth.

Un sentiment qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru ressentir, un sentiment qui était contre tous ses principes, qui s'opposait à tout ce dont elle avait cru et aspiré tout au long de sa vie…

Mais sa vie avait changé lorsque John y était entré. Il avait balayé, par sa présence, tous les désirs d'indépendance de la diplomate. Il avait bouleversé ses projets, d'une manière qu'elle avait pensée idyllique…Il l'avait rendue heureuse… et la force de ses sentiments se reflétaient aujourd'hui dans les nouveaux qui l'habitaient.

Des sentiments qu'elle savait malsains, mais qu'elle n'avait pu refouler devant leur puissance dévastatrice… Ces sentiments étaient bien connus des vicissitudes humaines… Haine, rancœur, colère…Désir de vengeance…

Et c'était ce dernier qui l'animait, ce dernier qui était le plus fort en elle, rivalisant avec son chagrin qui avait envahi son cœur tel un poison, s'immisçant dans ses veines et dans son esprit dans un silence total et dédaigneux. Il avait emprisonné sa raison d'une main de fer, pliant sa volonté de lui obéir… Et malgré tout le bon sens dont elle aurait pu faire preuve, malgré toute la force dont elle aurait pu disposer pour le repousser, elle l'avait laissé l'envahir, comme un nouveau souffle de vie malsain et meurtrier, seule chose qui la maintenait dans ce monde où sa raison de vivre n'existait plus.

Etait-ce si inhumain de sa part de ressentir ces sentiments? N'était-ce pas 'normal' dans de telles circonstances? Elle savait que la vengeance ne procurait qu'une satisfaction partielle, qu'une fois qu'elle serait accomplie, il ne lui resterait plus que les remords et la solitude qui commençaient déjà à la ronger de l'intérieur.

Sa conscience lui jouait des tours, lui soufflant parfois d'assouvir son désir, de faire payer à ceux qui avaient pris la vie de la personne la plus importante à ses yeux… Mais de temps à autre, elle la rappelait à l'ordre, lui assurant que ce n'était pas moral, que c'était contre tous ses principes et qu'elle ne devait pas se rabaisser à ce niveau… qu'elle ne devait pas tomber aussi bas que ces hommes qu'elle osait à peine qualifier ainsi…

Devant elle, la porte d'un balcon s'ouvrit et elle fit quelques pas pour se retrouver entourée de la fraîcheur de la nuit. Le froid l'entoura et la transperça de part en part, comme une sensation douloureuse et glaciale.

Elle n'y prêta pas attention et s'avança jusqu'à la balustrade où elle s'appuya pour contempler l'océan. Elle l'avait fait tant de fois, que cela était devenu un besoin inconscient…

Dès qu'une décision importante s'imposait, elle venait réfléchir ici, comme si la mer avait été sa muse. Et (en ce soir) cette nuit, elle devait prendre une décision qui allait peut-être changer le cours de sa vie…

Son regard émeraude se leva vers le ciel d'encre, tapissé d'étoiles, et elle le scruta comme s'il avait pu détenir la réponse à son dilemme.

Devait-elle ou non céder à la volonté inconsciente qui la tenaillait? Devait-elle succomber, et ôter à son tour la vie de l'assassin de John?

Ce nom que lui avait donné leur informateur et qui résonnait dans son esprit avec un arrière-goût de trahison… Ruben Doram…Ce nom était inconnu pour la plus part des Atlantes. Il n'était autre que le premier ministre de Ladon Radim. Ils avaient été trahis par les Genii, ce peuple à qui, une fois encore, ils avaient accordé une confiance fragile…

A l'annonce de son implication dans l'assassinat de Sheppard et de la trahison envers son peuple, Ladon avait juré à Elizabeth que le traitre serait retrouvé et puni. Cela aurait du satisfaire la diplomate, mais un gout amer d'inachevé demeurait dans son être. Le visage du bourreau de l'homme, qu'elle aimait, apparaissait derrière ses paupières désormais closes, comme si son désir de vengeance tentait de la faire basculer de son côté… Cèderait-elle?

Elle était sur le point de le faire, mais il restait encore une once d'espoir pur qu'elle ne chute pas dans le gouffre des regrets et des remords… De la culpabilité qui s'emparerait d'elle, une fois ce geste accompli.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et les détourna du ciel étoilé. Elle souleva l'un des pans de son châle, geste qui la fit frissonner. Elle n'y fit pas attention et porta sa main à sa ceinture pour en sortir un objet.

Elle le prit entre ses mains et un faible sourire étira ses lèvres. Cet objet était rattaché à un souvenir bien particulier, un soir où – peu avant sa disparition – il lui avait confié ce poignard qu'il tenait de son pè le lui avait légué pour – lui avait-il dit – qu'elle se protège au cas où il ne serait plus là. Ce poignard avec lequel elle accomplirait ou non sa vengeance, le châtiment qu'elle réservait à l'homme qui lui avait prit sa vie… Leur vie.

Cet homme, qui par un simple geste ou une simple volonté, lui avait arraché tous ses espoirs, ses rêves….

Elle n'avait encore pas pris sa décision. Elle avait encore le reste de la nuit pour y songer, et au matin, elle saurait…

Elle fit briller la lame à la lumière de la lune, le cœur une nouvelle fois en proie à des doutes puissants.

Demain allait être la fin de ses tourments…

Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, et respira doucement, comme pour calmer les battements anarchiques de son cœur. Le doute était à nouveau présent en elle, plus fort que jamais sur cette ultime décision.

Et la solitude fit alors son apparition… Un sentiment qui lui meurtrit le cœur…

Elle se sentait seule au monde, si loin de John. Il lui manqua alors comme jamais. ..

Elle aurait juste voulu se retrouver à ses côtés, pour qu'il la rassure comme il savait si bien le faire…

Sa gorge se serra, lui faisant mal… Et une larme silencieuse coula le long de sa joue de porcelaine, sans qu'elle ne l'essuie.

Il lui manqua d'une force qu'elle n'aurait crue possible, l'évidence de sa présence dans sa vie avait été balayée par sa mort… Mais elle ne pouvait se résigner à l'idée de l'avoir perdu pour toujours et que les instants qu'ils avaient vécus n'existaient plus que dans sa mémoire…

Elle releva ses yeux de jade vers les étoiles et murmura:

-«Tu me manques…»

Et dans une réflexion douce-amère, elle songea à la décision qui la déchirait, murmurant aux étoiles ses doutes et ses sombres désirs… Son rêve de retrouver un jour l'homme qu'elle avait perdu à jamais, et qui ne vivait plus que dans leurs souvenirs perdus.

FIN

10


End file.
